


different from all the other days

by notspring



Series: the sun looks like your eyes [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, jokes about dressing up as rudolph that might not actually be jokes, you just never know with jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notspring/pseuds/notspring
Summary: “What about you?” Seungcheol asks, drawing Jeonghan in for a real kiss. Jeonghan goes willingly. “Aren’t you my present, too?”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: the sun looks like your eyes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023180
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	different from all the other days

  
  
“You should have dressed up,” Jeonghan says. He’s lounging on the bed, watching interestedly as Seungcheol make his way into the bedroom. Seungcheol pauses where he’d been towelling his hair dry, eyebrows coming together. He lets out an embarrassed laugh.

“What, as Santa?”

“You’d be good at it,” Jeonghan says. He tries to keep his face straight for the joke, but he can’t quite manage it. A smile starts to pull at the corner of his mouth, inevitable. He doesn’t try too hard to fight it. 

“If you say so,” Seungcheol responds with a laugh. He drops the towel on the floor and makes his way onto the bed — smaller than their bed at home, but they can fit without too much trouble. Seungcheol doesn’t bother to try to stay on his side, draping himself over Jeonghan’s body completely.

“Oaf,” Jeonghan laughs, shoving weakly at Seungcheol’s shoulders. Seungcheol just laughs — it’s a weak protest, and they both know it.

“Maybe next year,” he says, sliding down to lie on the bed, tugging Jeonghan to lie on top of him. Jeonghan lets himself be moved, satisfied at the change in position. He props his chin up on Seungcheol’s chest, blinking up at him.

“It can be your present to me,” he says, and Seungcheol laughs again. 

“I think I can manage a better present than that,” he says, his hand coming up to squeeze Jeonghan’s waist. Jeonghan shivers, pleased. 

He leans up to press a kiss to the corner of Seungcheol’s eye, proprietary, and Seungcheol laughs, trying to bat him away. Jeonghan doesn’t let him.

“Nope.” Jeonghan drops another kiss on Seungcheol’s mouth — just a little too loud, the smacking sound breaking the quiet between them. “You’re my present.”

“What about you?” Seungcheol asks, drawing Jeonghan in for a real kiss. Jeonghan goes willingly. “Aren’t you my present, too?”

“Of course.” Jeonghan says it on an exhale, pulling back just far enough to let the words out before he leans back in for more. “I’ll wear antlers, if you want. We can match.”

Seungcheol lets out a breathless laugh.

“You don’t have to,” he says, but he sounds a little distracted — probably because Jeonghan’s started to pay attention to his neck, now, dropping little kisses all the way down towards his collarbone. He balks when Jeonghan starts to push up his shirt, though, pulling back just far enough to thwart Jeonghan’s efforts.

“We’re at my mom’s house,” he protests weakly, sounding scandalized. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“Your mom knows what sex is, I promise.” Jeonghan’s hands grab at Seungcheol’s forearms, then his hips. “She takes melatonin, it’s fine.”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows are still knit together, but he lets Jeonghan coax him into another kiss anyway. He’s never been any good at saying no, not when he wants it just as much — and Jeonghan wants him so much. He wants to crawl inside; wants everyone who sees them to know that Seungcheol is his, his, his. He settles for pulling Seungcheol down until their mouths can meet in a messy slide. 

“Here — just — ” he mutters breathlessly, pushing back for a moment to pull his own shirt off, watching appreciatively as Seungcheol does the same. 

Seungcheol’s hands are warm against his ribs, skimming up his sides to come to rest on his jaw. 

“Quiet,” he laughs softly when Jeonghan lets out a whine, rolling them over and settling over Jeonghan, hands on either side of his head, pulling back just far enough to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. 

“You be quiet,” Jeonghan mumbles, shifting until their hips fit together. Seungcheol inhales sharply at the contact, exhales on a laugh. 

“Here,” he mutters, trying to move to get them settled, reaching to grab Jeonghan’s hands in his. Jeonghan laughs, fighting back just for the thrill of it, giving Seungcheol resistance as he tries to keep his grip, one arm flailing out and smacking the lamp on the bedside table.

It hits the wall with an audible thud, somehow knocking Jeonghan’s phone to the floor with an even louder clatter, and they both freeze. 

_“Seungcheol-ah?”_

Jeonghan struggles to keep a straight face as Seungcheol’s mother’s voice floats in from the hallway outside the door, and Seungcheol’s expression drops in horror. Jeonghan can’t help the delighted shriek he lets out, then. At Seungcheol’s glare he claps a hand over his mouth to muffle it, conciliatory. 

“Sorry, eomma!” Seungcheol calls. “We’re okay!”

His voice doesn’t crack, which is honestly impressive. Jeonghan’s too busy laughing to congratulate him. 

“Yah,” Seungcheol laughs, reaching out to poke at Jeonghan’s waist until Jeonghan’s laughter turns desperate, squirming to get away from Seungcheol’s hands. 

He can’t get far, obviously. The bed isn’t very big, and Jeonghan isn’t making much of a serious effort. 

“Maybe it’s better to wait,” Jeonghan concedes, laughing again at the distraught expression on Seungcheol’s face. He pushes Seungcheol off of him just long enough to reach for his shirt and tug it back on, watching as Seungcheol does the same. 

“Tomorrow night,” Seungcheol agrees, settling next to him. He pulls Jeonghan close, dropping one last kiss against the crown of his head.

“This is okay too,” Jeonghan murmurs, meaning it. Seungcheol’s mother’s apartment is warm, all the rooms somehow smelling like Christmas candles even though there don’t seem to be any actual candles anywhere. It’s cosy, festive in a way Jeonghan isn’t really familiar with — he’d always spent Christmas alone before he had Seungcheol. It’s a holiday for children and couples, and for a long time Jeonghan was neither. It had never seemed worth the effort, before. 

He hadn’t known he was missing something. Stupid of him. 

Seungcheol hums in agreement, clearly already starting to drowse. Jeonghan huffs out one last quiet laugh, his own eyes drifting shut. 

Jeonghan wakes up earlier than he has in a long time the next morning — Seungcheol is still sleeping. Jeonghan takes a moment in the quiet to watch him, his long lashes fanned out across his cheekbones. He’s so handsome, and he’s Jeonghan’s. Something warm and complicated squirms inside Jeonghan’s chest.

“Yah,” he says, finally, draping himself over Seungcheol and putting his mouth to Seungcheol’s ear. He blows in it once, twice, until Seungcheol flinches and whines, trying to bat Jeonghan away.

Jeonghan cackles, dodging Seungcheol’s uncoordinated flailing. 

“Merry Christmas,” he says, directly into Seungcheol’s ear. Seungcheol whines again, finally making contact with Jeonghan’s wrist. His fingers close easily around the bone, grip loose as he starts to wrestle Jeonghan where he wants him.

Jeonghan doesn’t try to stop him.

“Merry Christmas,” Seungcheol groans. His eyes look huge, this close. Jeonghan darts up to kiss right between his eyebrows, laughing when the furrow between them gets even deeper.

“I love you, dummy.”

Seungcheol shoves at Jeonghan weakly, flopping over onto his back. 

“Love you too,” he says. “Of course.”

They stay like that for a few long moments, until Jeonghan starts to hear movement outside the door — footfalls in the hallway, then the rush of the bathroom sink. The sounds of Seungcheol’s mom waking up.

“Hey,” he says. “Hey, Seungcheol.”

“What,” Seungcheol laughs, looking over at him. 

“Let’s go eat breakfast,” Jeonghan says, reaching out to poke at Seungcheol’s ribs with his toe. Seungcheol reacts immediately, squirming and grabbing Jeonghan’s leg to stop him. “I bet there’s still Christmas cake.”

“Mm,” Seungcheol says, his hand still warm on Jeonghan’s ankle. His eyes drift closed. “In a minute.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan agrees, pulling his leg free so he can crawl over and curl up next to him. Seungcheol’s hand comes up to stroke Jeonghan’s hair instead, warm and soothing. 

In a minute.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's christmas and i love all of you! happy holidays♡♡♡ i hope next year is better for all of us. 
> 
> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qT6qXcbdMU0) / [twt](https://twitter.com/springnotspring/)


End file.
